Girl Meets Godsister
by avamay227
Summary: Ruby Santiago was best friends with Riley and Maya when she was little. When she was six, Ruby and her mom move to Paris with intent to never return to New York after the death of Ruby's father and brother. Seven years later, Ruby's mother dies in a car accident and Ruby is sent to live with her godparents, Cory and Topanga Matthews. During Girl Meets Home for the Holidays. JoshxOC
1. Prologue

**June 1st, 2007; New York City, New York**

_Topanga Matthews sat on a park bench watching her daughter, Riley, run around with her friends Maya, Farkle, and Ruby. Skylar Santiago, Ruby's mother and a friend of Topanga's, sat down on the park bench._

_"When are you leaving?" Topanga asked her friend, eyes glued to her six-year-old daughter._

_"The flight takes off at ten pm," Skylar replied._

_"Are you coming back?" Topanga questioned._

_"I don't think so, Topanga," Skylar sighed. "Too many memories."_

_Topanga nodded, remembering the car accident that had taken the lives of Skylar's husband and youngest son. "What about Ruby?''_

_Skylar took a deep breath. "I don't know, Topanga," she said. Standing up she yelled, "Ruby! Time to go!"_

_"Bye guys!" Ruby called happily, running over to her mom._

_"Bye Ruby!" Her friends responded._

_"Goodbye Topanga," Skylar said sadly._

_"Goodbye Skylar."_

**September 5ft, 2014; 10 pm; Paris, France**

_(Italics=translation)_

**Ruby POV:**

"You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny, but I smell her on your collar, so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye. I know you lie 'cause your lips are moving. Tell me; do you think I'm dumb? I might be young, but I ain't stupid!'' My phone blasted out my ringtone, Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor, startling me.

"Bonjour? Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Ce est Ruby Santiago?_ Is this Ruby Santiago_?" A male voice inquired.

"Oui. _Yes_."

"Mademoiselle, je suis desole de vous informer que votre mere a passe loin dans un accident de voiture._ Miss, I am sorry to inform you that your mother has past away in a car accident_." The man said. "Selon sa volonté , vous êtes de se déplacer à New York avec la famille vol quitte demain. _According to her will, you are to move to New York City with the Matthews family. Your flight leaves tomorrow_." The phone clicked from the other side, signaling that the man had hung up.

Unshed tears pooled in my eyes as I stared at the phone screen. A mix of emotions pooled inside of me and I screamed in frustration, throwing my phone at the door. As I got up to get my phone, I realized that crying would fix nothing. Taking a deep breath, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and scooped up my phone.

"That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt," I said, quoting The Fault in Our Stars.

I made my way to my bedroom and started packing my belongings. After about two hours, I had all my clothes packed. I put the suitcase by my door and set my flute next to it. Looking at my phone I realized that if I left Paris at 8 am like planned, it would be 9:30 am when I arrived in New York.

"I'll have to go to school," I groaned. "And I doubt that the Matthews, whoever they are, will let me be homeschooled."

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed. "Note to self: pack sheets in the morning."

**September 5th, 2014; 4 pm; New York City, New York**

**Topanga POV:**

I stood in the kitchen preparing dinner as my husband, Cory, sat at the table grading papers. Auggie was at a playdate with his friend, Ava, and Riley was in her room with Maya. As I put what I was making into the oven, the phone rang. I picked it up and put it on speaker as I washed my hands.

"Is this the Matthews residence?" A male voice with a French accent questioned.

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"I am Officer Thompson of the Paris Police Department. I understand you are acquainted with a Ms. Skylar Santiago?"

Cory stopped grading papers and looked at me. "Yes, I am," I said.

"Then, Mrs. Matthews, I am sorry to inform you that Ms. Santiago past away in car accident," the man said as I froze. "Are you aware that you are her daughter's godmother?"

"Y-yes I am," I repeated.

"Is your home fit to take in another child?" The officer questioned.

I looked at Cory, who nodded. "Yes, Ruby is able to move in."

"Wonderful," the officer said in a monotone. "Her flight is scheduled to arrive at 9:30, New York Time, tomorrow morning." With that the officer hung up.

I turned to Cory. "I pick Ruby up at the airport tomorrow and drop her off at the school where you explain to Riley?" I asked.

"Will you explain to Auggie?" Cory questioned.

"I will," I responded.

"Deal," my husband said. "Is she going to stay in the guest room?"

"Yes," I replied. "We can let her paint it and put up posters if she wants to."

"Sounds great," Cory said.


	2. Girl Meets Popular

**September 6th, 2014; 9:30 am; New York City, New York**

**Ruby POV:**

I walked off the plane, dragging my cream colored suitcases behind me. My brown heels clicked across the tile floor of the airport as my blue eyes scanned the crowds, trying to find someone I haven't seen since I was six.

"Ruby!" I heard a voice call. "Ruby!"

A women with curly brown hair and bright green eyes ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh my goodness, you've grown so much!" She gushed.

I smiled. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Matthews. It's been a long time," I told her.

"Oh call me Topanga, sweetie," she ordered.

"Okay Mrs. Mat- I mean Topanga."

"Now we should probably get you to school," Topanga said, leading me out of the airport. "I'll take your things back to the apartment. Cory a teacher at the school, so if you need anything you can talk to him. I'm sure Riley will be thrilled to show you around, too."

I nodded mutely, trying to hid the nervousness. I'd been homeschooled since I was seven because my mom didn't want me to go to school when I couldn't speak French fluently. Even after I learned it, homeschooling was just easier.

'What if I accidentally start speaking French at school," I thought to myself.

Topanga took my suitcases from me, leaving my backpack, and started the car. As she drove towards the school, I rested my head on the cool glass window and started at the passing buildings. I hadn't been to New York since I was six and most definitely missed it.

Soon, my godmother stopped the car in front of a brick building with "John Quincy Adams Middle School" written on a sign. I gathered my black polka-dotted backpack and silver coat and got out of the car.

"Thank you, Topanga," I smiled.

"No problem sweetie," she said. "Cory teaches history, room 18, ask Janitor Harley for directions if you get lost."

"Thanks again. See you after school."

"Bye, sweetie."

As the car drove away, I turned and walked up the stairs. I found the history room with little difficulty and sat down.

"Good morning, Ruby. Did you have a nice flight?" Cory asked.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews. I'm a little tired from the jetlag and all, but it will pass," I told him.

"Well, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again. Especially Maya, Riley, and Farkle."

As if on cue, Farkle opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"Ruby!" He cried upon seeing me.

"Hello Farkle," I beamed.

"When did you get here?" He questioned.

"About 30 minutes ago," I shrugged. "My plane landed in New York at 9:30."

"What made you move back?"

"Oh, um-"

Luckily, the door opened and Maya stormed in so I didn't have to answer Farkle's question. The said girl walked up and grabbed Farkle's t-shirt.

"Okay Farkle, where is she?" Maya demanded.

"Whatever have I done to deserve this display of affection?" Farkle asked.

Maya narrowed her eyes. "This look like affection to you?"

"I takes it however I gets it," Farkle told her then tapped the corner of his lips. "Right there, nurse."

"She wasn't there when I tried to pick her up this morning and I couldn't find her in the halls. What did you do with my girl?" Maya's voice became more threatening the more Farkle joked around.

"Maya, release the Farkle," a girl's voice called from the hallway.

The girl stepped into the classroom wearing striped pants, white high heels, and a turquoise jacket with a white and pink shirt. Large, black glasses framed her eyes and her hair was covered in a multi-colored wig.

"Riley?" I asked incredulously.

"Farkle didn't do anything but open my eyes to what people really think of me," Riley said.

"A harajuku girl?" Maya asked.

"Yes because I figure if what I am is nerdy-geeky, I'm going to set the nerdy-geeky world on fire," Riley told the blonde girl.

"You take it," Maya told Mr. Matthews.

Cory stared at his daughter. "Nope, beyond me, all yours," Cory said.

"Why should I struggle to be popular when I can be these people's Empress-Fairy-Queen?" Riley made some weird noise which two boys at the back of the room repeated and then took her seat.

"No please. The one guy was two guys, the sword fell. This is the way you're gonna go? You're going to embrace this." Maya asked her best friend.

"Deal with it," Riley replied. "I've gone over to the dork side."

'What the heck was I missing when I was in France?' I asked myself.

"This isn't you."

"This is her," Farkle replied.

"I love this me," Riley backed Farkle up.

"I'm not changing you back," Maya spat.

"Oh yes you are," Cory told her. "My daughter's going through this week's crazy. You get in there."

"Father, may we continue with the lesson? I seek knowledge," Riley requested.

"Nevermind. Leave her alone."

"Mr. Matthews, look at her," I pointed to Riley who was pressing her face against a textbook.

Mr. Matthews ran down to the two boys from earlier. "What do you guys know about girls?"

"Mostly we're terrified of them, sir," one of the boys replied.

"So we try to avoid them," the other finished.

"Well then I chose Empress-Fairy-Nutjob," Cory said.

I rolled my blue eyes. "Great first day back," I muttered to myself.

Maya turned towards me. "Ruby?"

"Yep," I replied. "Just got back this morning."

"I am so sorry I didn't see you before," Maya gushed.

"It's fine. You were preoccupied with the Fairy Queen," I told her, gesturing to Riley.

"Probably not the best thing to see when you first get back," my best friend said sympathetically.

"No, but I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow," I said confidently.

"Where are you living?" She asked.

"With the Matthews," I intoned sadly. "My mom died and they're my godparents."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Maya said.

"It's fine," I told her. "You didn't know."

The rest of the day past quickly. Many people recognized me from before I moved and talked to me a bit, but so far only Maya, Topanga, and Cory knew why I moved.

I didn't talk to Riley at school all day since her "subjects" needed their "queen." Soon the day was over and Cory, Riley, and I headed home.

Topanga asked me about school and then led me to my room. I started unpacking my suitcases and hanging clothes in my closet.

**(NEXT DAY)**

My blue eyes snapped open the next morning and immediately closed as I was blinded by the sunlight streaming through my bay window. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a bright blue dress with a tan belt and a matching tan jacket. I slipped on a pair of bright blue sandals and curled my blonde hair before adding a blue flower crown. I walked into the kitchen where Topanga was setting out pancakes. I took a blueberry one and started eating it when Riley came downstairs dressed in another harajuku outfit. I sighed but didn't comment. A few minutes later the intercom buzzed and Cory let Maya in.

She noticed Riley's outfit and took a deep breath. I found out yesterday that Riley and Maya also walked to school together and was invited to join them. The walk to school was short and soon we were there. Unfortunately, Maya and Riley started fighting.

"Come on! This is not who you are," Maya complained to Riley as we walked into Cory's classroom. "What do you know about being a harajuku girl?"

"I don't have to know anything except that they love it," Riley told her. "Sorry Maya. I walk with a different crowd now and I as you can see I am quite the influence." She waved at the fore boys in the back of the room, wearing animal hats.

Riley walked over to them as Cory moved next to Maya and I.

"Girls," he started.

"She's gone, sir," Maya stated sadly.

"Yes she is," Farkle replied happily.

(After School)

Riley and I sat in the bay window in her bedroom with Farkle as Maya crawled through the window.

"Okay, I'm gonna take one last shot at this while I believe Riley's still in there and not completely under the spell of-" She turned her head and glared at Farkle.

"Ladies," he said.

"Farkle!" Maya pushed him onto the floor. He jumped back up.

"She's one of us now, Maya!"

Said girl pulled him back down and jumped up herself. "She's one of me and Ruby, Farkle!"

"You're not letting her reach her full potential!" Farkle argued.

"The world I know want you to be yourself," I said to Riley.

"And my world, it needs you in it," Maya finished.

"You're one of us now," Farkle said, spinning Riley around. "And I've decided to prove it by letting you help the John Quincy Adams Spelling Bee Team in the regional finals."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"I'm right about you, Riley. I know I am," Farkle nodded.

"Thank you Farkle. Sorry Maya and Ruby, the world wants what the world wants. And right now the world wants me like this," Riley motioned to her outfit.

"This isn't over Farkle," I stated.

"I'm not scared," Farkle replied confidently.

"Oh really?" Maya grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. Farkle then reached up and pulled both Maya and I down.

"Guys! What about me?" We pulled Riley to the floor. "Yay!"

After Maya and Farkle left, Riley and I went out into the living room. Cory and Auggie were sitting at the table as I sat on the couch reading Romeo and Juliet. Riley grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and was making her way back to the living room when Topanga opened the door.

Her hair was crimped and she was wearing a pink dress with a turquoise necklace around her neck. My blue eyes widened.

"How you doing?" She asked her daughter.

"How you doing?" Riley repeated and they both stopped and turned around.

"Daddy," Auggie started, eating a grape.

"Yep," Cory replied.

"You, me, and Ruby are the normal ones. Right?" The five-year-old asked. I smiled widely when he included me.

"I hope so, bubba," Cory told his son.

"What is this?" Topanga asked, referring to Riley's outfit.

"What is that?" Riley replied.

"This is who I am inside," my godmother replied. "It's the part of me your father fell in love with a long time ago."

"This is what's inside of you?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Might be the best part. Is this the best part of you?"

"I'm extremely popular with five people," Riley told her mom.

"Is one of them you?" Topanga questioned. They sat next to me on the couch.

"Weird Mommy's cool," Auggie stated.

"Way cool," Cory replied.

My eyes lit up with an idea and I ran into my room to call Maya. If Riley didn't know if she was popular with herself, I was going to show her how popular she was with Maya and I. And the best way to do that, was at the John Quincy Adams Spelling Bee.

**(Next Morning)**

As the spelling bee was going on in Cory's classroom, Maya and I were running through the halls with one last plan to get the real Riley back.

"Okay Miss Matthews. Your first word is-" I placed a pink note card on top of the ones in his hand.

"Ruby, Maya you can't-"

"Check out the word, Cory," I instructed.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Hey, Farkle's not the only one with a master plan," Maya told her.

"Miss Matthews, your word is harajuku," Cory said.

"Excuse me?" Riley said.

"Harajuku," Cory repeated.

"May I have the meaning of the word?" My best friend asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Then let me tell you. It's a real neighborhood in Japan where authentic Japanese girls have created an authentic look and life from themselves that is a unique to them," my godfather explained.

"Country of origin."

"Are you kidding me?" Cory asked.

"Can I hear it in a sentence?" Riley requested.

"Yeah. Stop pretending to be a harajuku girl," Maya said.

"Because your not," I finished.

"You're Riley," Maya told her.

"R-I-L-E-Y," we said together.

"Five seconds, Miss Matthews. Or you're eliminated."

"What do you mean eliminated?" Riley panicked.

"It means you wouldn't be part of the group anymore," Farkle stood up from his chair.

"Harajuku," Riley said. "Something I'm N-O-T." She took the glasses she was wearing off. "Sorry Farkle. It was a lovely party and friends are really pretty cool."

"We are?"

"We've never been called that before."

"Thanks Riley. We feel the same way about you," Farkle said.

Cory hit a bell that he was holding and Riley walked over and sat next to Maya and I.

"Well I guess we're back to where popular is gonna be kinda hard," Riley stated.

"I wouldn't know," Maya said. "And let's not try so hard to find out." She wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other around Riley's.

**(Time Skip)**

"You know what the best thing is about being yourself?" Riley asked as she, Maya, and I sat in Mrs. Svorski's Bakery.

"What?" I asked.

"You're always popular with your best friends," the brunette replied. "Even if one just moved back."


	3. Girl Meets Maya's Mother

**Felt need to publish two chapters to make up for the lack of updating... Ruby is played by Taylor Swift (as a thirteen-year-old). Comment on if you think that I should skip right to Girl Meets Home For the Holidays or do every episode up until them...**

**~Ava**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby POV:<strong>

Maya, Riley, and I sat in our art class, drawing a bowl of fruit. Suddenly the door burst open and Farkle walked in wearing a pale blue robe. He walked to the stool and picked up the bowl.

"Why draw fruit? Let's draw a really work of art!" He declared. "That's right. Check out forty-eight pounds of nasty."

"No!" My best friends and I yelled in unison, covering our eyes.

Suddenly, our teacher started laughing. Slowly, I took my hands away from my face and saw Farkle wearing a red and black striped tank top with shorts.

"Well, lookie here," my teacher said. "The male physique."

"Why, thank you, art lady," Farkle replied.

"Why aren't we drawing Lucas?" Riley asked, smiling at the blonde boy from Texas that I had met this morning.

The teacher looked at him. "Because nobody looks like that," she replied. "Get used to this. Get used to this right now. When drawing a Farkle, start with the eyes."

"I think the eyes should go straight to the gun show," Farkle said, "flexing" his muscles.

As Maya started drawing, Riley leaned over. "Maya, you're supposed to concentrate on the eyes," she said.

"You see, you know what my problem is? I don't listen," Maya told her.

"By the way, you're drawing Lucas," I piped up.

"Oh," Riley said, looking at her picture and then smiling at Lucas. "Well that's the first time I've ever done that."

Maya flipped the page, to reveal a bowl of fruit with Lucas' face titled "a bowl of Lucas."

"Do I need help?" My friend asked to which Maya and I both nodded.

"Alright, I know these are works in progress, but let's see where we are," Ms. Kossal stated.

"Maybe we'll become famous artists, we'll go to Paris-" I rolled my eyes in a laughing manner. "Drink coffee in outdoor cafes. How do I look?"

Maya started drawing and soon held up a picture of Riley in a beret saying "I'm in France!"

"Fine, make fun of me. I'm a serious artist who belongs in Paris," the quirky brunette said. "Bonjour Lucas."

"Bonjour Riley," Lucas said. Then in French told her that maybe they would go to Paris together.

"Bonjour Lucas," Riley repeated.

"Vous porlez Français?" I asked.

"Oui," Lucas replied.

"I lived in France for seven years," I explained. "I didn't think anyone here would speak French so well."

Ms. Kossal came over to check our work. "Oh my gosh."

"See I'm an artist. I'm finally something!" Riley exclaimed.

"Maya!" Ms. Kossal said happily.

"What a life I'm having," Riley said as I laughed softly at her.

"Maya, my goodness. This is brilliant!" Our teacher held up a wonderfully drawn picture of Farkle in a birds nest.

"Farkle is in a bird's nest," Riley stated.

"It's an act of surrealism, Riley," Ms. Kossal told her. "It's how this artist views the subject."

"I'm a bird to you?" Farkle asked.

"No, you just need to be protected," Maya told him.

"You love me," Farkle stated.

"Leave me alone."

"Maya, there's a school exhibit coming up," Ms. Kossal said. "I want one of your pieces in it."

"What about my piece?" Riley asked.

"That's a cute top," the teacher told her.

"No thanks, Ms. Kossal. I don't draw for other people to look at, but thank you," Maya said.

"I'd appreciate you thinking about it, okay?"

Suddenly Farkle got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where you heading, Farkle?" I questioned.

"Gym class, had to go, alright?" Farkle said.

**(After School)**

"They've been lying to you, Auggie," Riley said. "Your artwork would not hang on a single refrigerator outside of this apartment."

We were sitting down for dinner and Riley was obviously still upset about art class.

"You said I was a little genius," Auggie told Topanga.

"Oh you are a little genius," Topanga replied.

"You said I was a little genius," Riley pointed out.

"Well I had no one to compare you to, honey," my godmother told her.

"Maya's going to be a famous artist and everybody speaks French but me," Riley complained.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I lived in France!" I protested.

"My sister Riley. You're a very simple girl and people like you," Auggie said in French.

"You are going to change the world with your brilliant mind," Topanga praised her son. "You have such a cute top."

I choked on the water I was drinking and burst out laughing.

"Are there any more of these mashed potatoes?" Cory asked.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?"

"Riley, this whole 'what am I good at' thing, I've been there my whole life. It's a waste of time. You know what's not a waste of time? Mashed potatoes. You know why? They never let you down. They're the best in the world at what they do," Cory stated.

"I know what I'm getting you for your birthday," I muttered.

"So don't be mashed potatoes because they're better at that than you could ever be," Cory instructed.

"How are you helping me?" Riley asked.

"Can I eat a meal?" Cory replied.

"What about you guys. Do you have any talent? Did I inherit anything from you two?" My best friend questioned her parents.

That led to a very embarrassing magic show which made me hide my face with my long, blonde hair. After, Riley dismissed close up magic, Topanga did an equal embarrassing dance and Riley put her head on the table.

"What about you, Ruby? What are you good at?"

"I guess I can sing pretty well," I admitted. Everyone stared at me expectantly.

"No, we're never gonna turn to dust, yeah, all we really need is us. Don't be scared to close your eyes; no, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars. Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far, yeah, we're holding on to who we are. When it's time to close your eyes, they will see us in the sky. We'll be the stars!" I sang.

"Unfair," Riley groaned which made everyone laughed.

**(NEXT DAY)**

"Okay history makers. Welcome to career day! Now there are a lot of ways to make your mark on the world-"

Topanga opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"Hi Riley. Hi Ruby," she said.

"Oh great. Shakira's here," Riley said sarcastically.

"Where's your mom?" I asked Maya.

"She won't be coming," the blonde replied.

"But she told you she was coming," Riley pointed out.

"Yes she did."

"Okay guys. Our first guest today is a lawyer," Cory said. "And I likes her. Hey, Lawyer Lady. How about we go out sometime? I get off work everyday at 3:15 except Tuesdays I've got playground."

"So I am an attorney," Topanga started. "I got her through a lot of hard work and school. By the time I was your age, I had 350 'A's'."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Your mom," Riley said to Maya hopefully. "There she is."

Cory walked over and opened the door. In stepped a tall man in a blue blazer with brunette hair swept to one side.

"Minkus!" Cory pointed at him.

"Topanga," the man said, looking at my godmother.

"Stuart," she replied.

"Topanga!" He walked over to Farkle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father," Farkle said.

"Farkle."

"Wait a minute," Lucas said.

"Yes?" Asked Farkled.

"He's your father?"

"Look at us," replied Farkle.

"Your name is Farkle Minkus?"

"Don't wear it out,"

"I don't think he can," I said.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, I had helicopter problems. Because I have a helicopter. Do you have a helicopter, Cory?"

"Nope. Do you have a Topanga, Minkus?" Cory responded.

"Nope. Because she chose you. I run Minkus International, I have a helicopter, and she chose you," Farkle's dad said.

"Stuart please. Aren't we a little too evolved to still be competing with each other?" Topanga asked.

"Hahaha, of course," Stuart said.

"Hahaha, of course," repeated Topanga.

"Go!"

"Between the two of us, Riley and I have 1,260 A's," Topanga boasted.

"That's remarkable Topanga, but between the two of us, Farkle and I have 1,261. But what's more important to me than anything is that I have this guy. Come up here, son."

Farkle got up and stood by his dad.

"Come up here daughter. You too, Ruby," Topanga instructed. "Look how tall Riley is. She's been taller than me since the day she was born."

Farkle stood on his tiptoes to be taller than Riley as my face flushed since I was shorter than both of them.

"Well very nice. Good for you guys," Cory said. "So this is what career day's really all about."

"Yeah, I love it every year," Maya said.

"I'm sorry, Maya. Maybe your mom just got a little busy," Cory told her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm always okay," she replied. Riley took her hand and pulled her up by us. The three of us hooked arms and stood in front of Farkle and his dad.

"So these are the three ladies you tell me keep chasing you," Stuart said.

"Please," Farkle whined, drawing out the 'e'.

"Yes sir, it is us," I replied quickly. My godsister nodded.

"I'm not doing it," Maya whispered.

Riley elbowed her in the side. "Yes, sir, it's us," Maya repeated. "We hope that one day one of us will become lucky enough to be the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have many baby Minki."

**(After school)**

I knew that Maya and Riley were in Riley's room talking, but after career day I was really missing Mom. I was thirteen-years-old and had already lost my mom, dad, and baby brother to car accidents. Tears burned my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Crying won't help anything, Ruby," I scolded myself. "You have Cory and Topanga now. And Riley and Auggie. They were like family before and now they really are."

I laid my head against my pillow and soon fell asleep.

**(NEXT DAY)**

We were currently sitting in Cory's classroom talking about the Korean War. I fiddled with the end of my sweater. The weather was getting a little colder and I was wearing a grey sweater that read "you are my cup of tea."

I must have zoned out because next thing I knew the door was opening and a blonde women in a blue waitress uniform was walking in.

"Hello Cory Matthews," she said. "I am so sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no," Maya said.

"Nothing to forgive, Katy," Cory said. "Class, this is Maya's mother, Katy Hart."

My eyes widened. I knew that she looked familiar. I still remember how she used to give Maya, Riley, and I pancakes at the diner when we were little.

"Mom, what are you doing? It was yesterday," Maya said.

Katy then launched into a long story about why she wasn't able to attend our little "job fair." Farkle, along with most others, looked confused after the story and Maya explained that her mom was auditioning for a soap opera.

"Yes I am an actress," Maya's mother said. "Are there any questions I can answer for anyone? Ah yes, the Farkle."

"Why are you wearing a waitress uniform?" Farkle asked.

"Anyone else? Yes, the pretty young man right there."

"Thanks," Lucas replied. "Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?"

"My dad says actors are just a bunch of people who never grow up," someone piped up.

"What does your dad do?" Katy asked.

"He's a director."

"Is he? Well I'm sure your father never gave me a job, either. Which is the real reason I wear this outfit everyday. Well, I'll just be going," Ms. Hart turned and walked out the door.

Riley got up and followed her as I sent a sympathetic glance towards Maya. She got up and went into the hallway.

After school that day, Riley cornered me in her room, quickly explaining her plan to get Maya and her mother to get along. At first, I was skeptical, but as she kept talking I agreed to help her. After all, it was for the best. Right?

**(Art class: next day)**

"Drawing a woman's face is different than drawing a man's. Look for subtle differences," Ms. Kossal instructed. "The lips are different."

"Don't get mad at us, okay," I told Maya, sketching Riley's face.

"I could never get mad at either of you," Maya replied, looking slightly confused.

"If I have any talent it's this," Riley said. "So please don't get mad."

"I could never."

"To paint a young women's lips, she needs to stop flapping them because if her mouth is moving it will affect all the sketches," Ms. Kossal said. "And they all end up looking like this." She held up two pictures of Riley with her mouth wide open. "Except for this one. You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" She asked Maya.

"It's not that I'm disrespectful," Maya started quickly.

"It's because you're an artist," Ms. Kossal finished. "I'm glad you decided to display your work. I got your note in my teacher's box."

Maya glared at Riley and I.

"That's the thing you're not supposed to get mad at," I said, smiling weakly.

"The exhibit starts at six, and it's thrilling to see your art displayed."

"You don't listen to a word I say do you?" Maya asked Riley and I.

"It's not because I'm disrespectful," Riley started.

"It's because you're an artist," I finished.

"Well let me paint you two something," she picked up two paint brushed and flung them at us, getting green paint on Riley and purple on me.

Everyone got up and bolted out of the room except for Maya, Riley, and I. Soon, the three of us were in an all out paint war. Red, green, blue, purple, and pink were flying around the classroom.

"Whoa," Ms. Kossal said. "Riley. This is the most authentic piece you've done all semester. Now clean it up. See you tonight, Maya."

"One other thing. We invited your mom," Riley told her.

Maya handed a bowl a bowl of purple paint to us. Riley and I both sighed before dumping it on our heads.

**(Art Show)**

At six that night, Cory, Topanga, Riley, and I went to the art show with Lucas and Farkle. Maya had decided to display a painting of the Night Hawk diner with half of a waitress drawn.

We soon found out Maya's mom didn't show and Riley got incredibly mad.

"Look at that lady," Farkle said. "Why can you only see half of her?"

Lucas wrapped an arm around his mouth. Riley stormed out, probably to confront Katy, but I knew that Maya really didn't expect her to show. It didn't matter though, she knew her mom cared. Most importantly, though, she knew we all cared.


End file.
